


Not 'till your home safe

by Snowy_038



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra!Keith, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Klance Week, M/M, Paladins, Voltron Fluff Week 2017, Worried Lance (Voltron), hurt!keith, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_038/pseuds/Snowy_038
Summary: Keith's been kidnapped by the galra and now their holding his hostage. lance is super worried about his crush. in order to get Keith back they need to hand over the black, red and blue lions. will the rest of voltron be able to rescue their friend in time?a figure is pushed down in from of the screen, hands bound behind them. an unruly mop of black hair hides his face but there's no mistaking who it is. "Keith" Lance cries out worriedly. Keith doesn't look up, keeping his head down as his back moves fast with short hard breaths."this young half breed happened to fall into my hands not to long ago" Valor walks behind him and roughly entangles his fingers in Keith's hair. gripping it he yanks Keith's head up and kneels down behind him. Keith grits his teeth in pain and squeezes his eyes shut. "but we've had so much fun." Keith's pale, paler then normal. a strip of blood had mostly dried up on his check, staining it red."let him go valor." Shiro demands voice hard and eyes fierce."now why would i do that we where having so much fun" Valor grins a blade glinting in his hands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a few fyi's about this fic:  
> Shiros normal  
> Keiths with the blade  
> Lance has had feeling for keith since the garrison  
> i hope you all enjoy ;p

"Paladins come to the haul, we have an unknowen call comming through" Alluras voice echos though out the castle and everyone stops whatever they where doing to join her. Hunk checking to mke sure all the ingrediants where in the cucbourd with lance eating some weird chocolate thing he found. pidge was fidling with some wires in the hannger. shiro was training in the training room and coran was cleaning out the store rooms.

"Hello paladins of Voltron." Lotor's right hand man valor appears on the screen.   
"What do you want Valor?" Shiro demands with an edge to his voice.   
"Oh nothing much I just want to make a deal with you."   
"We're not interested in anything you have to offer." Lance calls out with a brave face.   
"Oh but you will be." Valor laughs wickedly with an evil smirk. "Because you see I have something you might want back." Everyone shares a cautioned look.   
"What do you want Valor?" Allura calls out.   
"I want the black and red lions." Lance and Shiro both flinch.   
"No, we are not giving you any of the lions of Voltron." Shiro steps forwards.   
"Oh I was hopeng you would say that." There is a commotion from behind him and a figure is pushed to his knees in front of the camera hands bound behind them. A unruly mop of black hair hides his face but there no mistaking who it is.   
"Keith" Lance cries out worriedly. He doesn't look up, keeping his head down as his back moves with short breaths.   
"This young half breed happened to fall into my hands not that long ago." Valor moves behind him and runs a hand through Keith hair. Gripping it he yanks his head up and kneels down behind him. Keith grits his teeth in pain and squeezes his eyes shut. "But I have had so much fun." Keiths pale, paler than normal. A strip of blood has mostly dried up on his cheek staining it red.   
"Let him go Valor" Shiro demands his voice hard and eyes feirce.  
"Now why would I do that we where having so much fun." Valor sounds like a child with his play toy.   
"I won't ask again." Keith opened his eyes and finally looks at the group on the screen. He's covered in swet, breathing heavily like he's just ran a marathon but the most alleging part was how dull the boys eyes where.   
"I was just going to settle for two lions but seeing your reaction my price has gone up. I want the red, black and blue lions in exchange for the boy." He doesn't get a response. "But if you need something to make that decision waster for you." From behind him Valor pulls out a blade and holds it against Keith neck, just scraping his Adam Apple. Shiro opened his mouth again.   
"Don't" Keith voice cracks. "Don't do it" he chokes out. There's no fear in Keith's eyes just a plea.   
"Karin we can't just leave you there" it's Lance who speaks up looking worriedly at the worn out boy.   
"D-doesn't matter" is all he can say.   
"We will consider your offer" Shiro tells Valor. Valor frowns,   
"I don't think that was quite the answer I was looking for" a smirk crosses his face. "But if it'll help you to make a decision I have to add another little something to persuade you." Without even hesitating a second Valor moves the knife away from Keith neck and plunges it into his side. Keith's eyes go wide and he let's out a crackled scream and Valor let's go of his hair, letting his fall forwards and curl into a ball. the ones watching cry out for their friend.  
"now you might want to quick in making that decision i don't know much about human but i do know that they can bleed out fairly quickly."

with that the screen goes black. no one speeks for a moment letting the shock settle in. "shiro. shiro we have to do something" lance's voice wobbles more then he would normally like but right now he couldnt really bring himself to care.  
"yeah, i know" shiro looks down at his metal arm.


	2. Chapter 2

the plan was a fairly good one, so there was no reason why it should have gone wrong. but it did. maybe it was because everyone was stresed and worried, maybe it was the pressing time limit. what ever it was, the plan had not gone to as they hoped it would. they had only brought two lions, considering that it was only a lone ship and not a fleet. but somehow that had been pulled in and captured.

"well, well, isnt this interesting. i had only wanted three lions but instead i got two and all of the paladins." the five palidins where kneeled in a line handcuffed with their bay yards discarded in a pile to the side. no one says anything. 13 other bots where stating guards around the room..

"where is keith?' Lance asked.

"oh he's coming" just as Valor says that the door opens and two guards walk in with a limping Keith in between them. "ah yes just in time" they stop in front valor and the paladins. Keith's dull eyes trail over to this friends. they stop on Lance, and they both hold each others gaze before Keith is pushed to his knees.

"now that we're all here we can start having some fun." Valor laughs like an idiot. "now let's see, which one of you look like you'll crack first." walking along in front of the paladins he stops in front of each. "you've already been in the hands of the galra. , you look like one of those sacrifice ones." walking past Shiro and Hunk he talks to himself. "hum, what about you" bending down he gets face to face with lance. "it's such a pity that i can't touch you" he sighs and flickers his eyes over to Keith's hunched form. Keith hadn't raised his head or said anything since walking into the room. "but this one" the smile returning he steps up in front of Pidge. "i could have some fun with this one."

everyone of the paladins suddenly go defensive and tense up, ready to stop in front of the two. then the knife is pulled out and before anyone could act Keith jumps forwards and punches him across the jaw. Valor cry's out in surprise and throws his arm out.

Keith fly's through the air and hits the far wall with a loud thud, he falls to the ground un moving.

"Keith!" lance cries out in distress.

"how pitiful, he cant even save his friends." valor muses, wiping blood off of his lip, before directing his attention back to the green paladin. "it almost makes me want to stretch this out even longer." grinning he reaches out towards Pidge, who shuffles back as much as he can.

"leave her alone!" lance growls from beside her.

"don't worry blue paladin, i haven't forgotten about you" stepping away from Pidge the general turns towards Lance.

before anyone could react something silver fly's through the air and the general lets out a cry of pain as his own knife is impaled in his shoulder. Keith's stood with one arm leaning against the wall for support with the other arm out stretched like he had just thrown something. but he doesn't wait.

Keiths POV

my own sword my hand i pushes off the wall and attack, slicing down the two closest guards before they could even register what was happening.

"stop him!" Valor yells in pain and fury. and with that order the rest of the bots kick into action. gritting my teeth i pause for a moment to try and settle my spinning stomach. my moves are slower and not as precise as they normally are but they still do the job.

the first half go down in a matter of seconds, if i was in any other condition this would a light training session. it wasn't until one of the bots grazed my side did i realize that my wound had started to bleed again. the seering pain was almost enough to make me collapse in agony but i don't. taking once look at my friends i plunge forwards.

"Keith look out!" Lance's warning i enough to make me glance his way, the general grins as he presses down on the trigger. the only thing i could do was to step to the side a little and hold up a arm to protect myself. the blast hits my raised arm and pain blossoms through out it as i cry out in pain.

"Keith!" Shiro worriedly calls to me as i cradle my burnt arm.

"give up red paladin, you've lost" the general keeps the blaster pointed on me.

"not yet" determination flows through me, holding my sword high i charge. The general lets off a couple of rounds, defecting them off my blade i continue running not having the energy to dodge. taking deep breaths to calm the fire in my veins i take in the situation. The bottom of the generals blaster was a blade.

keeping low i jump unexpectedly, pushing off the ground i take advantage of the generals surprise to jump off of his blaster and flip over his head. landing i stumble forwards until i'm at the discarded pile of bay-yards.

putting a hand to the blood dripping down my side i squeeze my eyes shut. the general lets out an enraged cry and spins charging. on a whim of the moment i make a grab for the red bay yard praying that it still activated for me.

the gods must have heard my prayer because the moment i holds it up it transforms into a blade. fighting now with two blades i meet the generals charge, cringing at the pain and biting back small whimpers.

fighting with two sword was not a new experience, i had trained with two blades before. so whether it was the injuries or the mere fact that the general was stronger then me i was not winning.

the general grabs my injured arm and throws me away. biting my bottom lip to hold back a scream i stumble before catching myself, one sword is flung out of my grip and i curse. when i looks up again it's at the barrel of the gun pointed right at me.

the world was spinning, everything was blury and all the blood had rushed to my head. i was not in any good shape at all. The general grins showing his sharp teeth as he pulls the trigger but before the blast could land Lance is there, stood in front of me with his shield up and bay yard at the ready.

i can only watch as the blury blue figure charges at the attacker before everything goes sideways and suddenly i'm falling, legs to weak to hold me up.

"Keith!" someones calling me name but its muffled. strong arms wrap around me before i hit the ground and pain flares in my side but the only thing i can muster is a whimper.


	3. Chapter 3

"hey, hey buddy look at me" Shiro holds me in his arms the metal cold against my burning skin.

"Si-ro?" it sounded slured in a funny way.

"yeah yeah its me, just hold in there. we're going to get you out of here." Shiro's voice is soft but with a worried edge to it. me eyes travel away from Shiro's face and on to Lace as he viciously takes on the general.

"nah buddy look at me i need to make sure you stay awake. Pidge is there anything you can do?" another smaller figure kneels down next to me and i can generally make out the green of her armour.

"not here all we can do is make sure he stays awake, that's the best i can do until i know the extent of his injures."

"Hunk! how are we looking?" there an answer but it doesn't reach me ears. everything goes black for what seems like ages until a face swarms into vision.

"Shiro ill take Keith you make sure we can get out of here" and then i'm moving, soft, gentle arms are now around me. cool fingers brush my hair away and i look up into Lances beautiful eyes, his face is frowned in worry, something about that annoys me. Lance always looked beautiful when he smiled so why wasn't he smiling? i try for a smile in hopes that he would get a reaction.

"now y-your the once cradddlling me" i go for a joke and lance smiles as a strained bubbly laugh flows out of his lips. relaxing in relief i close my eyes.

"no no keep your eyes open" then the cold hand in on my cheek. whimpering i try and curl into myself. "hey its okay, i'm here. you need to hold on, hold on we're going to get you out of here just hold on." then a soft plea reaches my ears. "please"

"lets go" Lance gently slings my non injured arm over his shoulders. i cry out in pain as we stand up and try to pull away and curl up .

"hay hay, its okay. it okay. just calm down i'm going to get you out of here the pain will all be over soon. i promise just look at me and keep your eyes open." Lances soothing voice is what keeps my eyes open. gently Lance puts an arm under my legs and lifts me up bridal style. if this had been any other time i would have blushed and jumped away as fast as i could.

but now the only thing i could do was curl into into him and try and muffle my whimpers of pain into his chest. i hardly notice when we're moving, the only thing i could notice was the pain as my vision swam. we stop when we run into a couple of guards, Lance's arms tighten around me and i curl closer into him trying to muffle the sound of blasters firing.

then we're moving again, i watch as the roof changes, trying to stop my vision from swimming. my mussels are still tensed like i want to fight and i don't completely relax until the familiar walls of the yellow lion come into view over head.

lance stops moving and someones talking, then i'm being moved. making an annoyed noise from the back of my throat i tense up. lance says something and after a moment his warmth is back and we're sitting down, lances back against red and me in his lap.

"Keith" Pidge come to my side, turning me slightly. "Keith c yo ere me?" i frown, those don't sound like words. "Keith"

"Pidge?' i mumble blinking a couple of times at her. there's two of her looking down at me, that's not normal. her mouth moves but i cant make out any words. my head pounds and i close my eyes 

next thing i know the pain in my side flares up, my eyes snap open and i cry out. sometime during when i had my eyes closed Lances hand had made its way into mine and i sub-consciously squeeze it.

"sorry buddy but we need you to keep your eyes open. we're almost there" lance whisper's down to me. in a daze i stare up at him, he's no longer frowning but looking down at me with a soft expression. i loose myself in his eyes, determined to keep my eyes open and on him.

Lances POV

when Keith's eyes close again and his hand goes limp in mine my heart skips a beat. "Pidge!" from the from Pidge's face poke back.

"don't worry we're landing now, Coran has a pod waiting." i nod looking back down at Keith's sleeping face. shifting him a little i'm careful not to hit any of his injuries i pull a hand free. gently taking the armor off i pull the sleeve up and begin dabbing at the cut across Keith cheek.

when yellow lands i'm the first out, carying Keith in my arm i run towards the healing room. Coran quickly helps me to remove Keith mamora armor and help his limp body into the pod.

its not until the cycle had started that i let myself relax.

"is he going to be okay?' Hunk asked worriedly shuffling on the spot.

"he should be healed up by the time the cycle finished so i would suggest that you all go and clean up. this will take some time" slowly everyone clears out the room until its just me and Shiro.

"are you okay Lance?" taking my eyes off Keith i nod to Shiro.

"yeah, just a little shocked" giving him a wonk smile i can tell hes all the shaken i am.

"you should go and get changed and have a shower, don't worry about cleaning your armor " i nod feebly as i look down at the red blood stained cloths i was wearing.

"yeah, you should go clean up to" turning i begin to walk towards the door pausing when i notice Shiro's not moving.

"yeah, i just. we almost lost him today, it really puts things into perspective when its once of your own on the line" looking up to Keith peaceful face i find myself nodding along with him.

"yeah i suppose it really dose. make you realize how little time we've actually got."

"Lance?"

"yeah?"

"Keith isn't one to talk about his feelings but you are. talk to him, tell him how you feel" Shiro meets my eyes with a determined look of his own. i turn back around.

"yeah, maybe" sighing softly i leave the room.


	4. Chapter 4

the first thing that reaches my ears is the loud beeping noise signaling that the healing pod has finished its cycle. then i'm falling forwards, legs to wobbly to catch me. i would have face planted if it wasn't for the arms that gently wrap themselves around me to stop me from face planting. "whoa take it easy there mullet"

lance looks down at me with a concerned expression and i can feel the red blush as it makes its way up my neck. "how do you feel, are you okay?" opening my mouth i wheeze.

"shoulder" my voice is dry and raspy. 

"yeah apparently you dislocated it then re-located it, but you re-located it wrong so Coran made sure that the pod didn't heal it otherwise it would heal wrong." nodding slowly i bring my legs underneath me and cautiously stand up.

pulling away from Lance i don't miss the look of disappointment on his face before he turns away. from off the table he grabs a cup of water and passes it to me without making eye contact before stepping back and filling with the speakers.

greedily gulping the water down i listen as Lances voice echos overhead notifying everyone of my recovery. finishing every last drop in the cup i place it back down and watch Lance, trying to figure out whats wrong.

lance meets my curious gaze and we both look away blushing.

"here" lance slips his jacket off and holds it out to me. "your ah, your cloths are ripped" looking down i can feel my blush grow as i inspect the large ripped hold in the side of my undershirt.

"thanks" i mumble and take his jacket. slipping one arm in i carefully sling it over my sore shoulder. it smells nicely of Lance, its baggy on me so i can disappear into it.

"Keith!" Shiro tackles me into a hug and i bit my lip to hold back the cry of pain as he nudges my tentative shoulder.

"hey Shiro" my voice crack and i bury my head into his shoulder. behind him i see a very happy looking hunk. Allura is talking with Coran and Pidge and Matt are both next to hunk. Shiro pulls back and holds me at arms length, his hand hovering away from my shoulder.

"you gave us quite a scare Keith" Hunk is next to pull me into a hug, this time he avoids my shoulder all together.

"yeah, don't ever do that again" Pidge joins in the hug and i make eye contact with Matt over their shoulders, a silent message and an understanding passes between us.

"okay paladins give Keith some space i need to check his shoulder and make sure all of his injures have healed properly." Coran steps up to me and i smile up at him and his reveled face.

"its good to have you back Keith" Allura puts a hand on my good shoulder and nods to me, a soft look in her eyes.

"yeah" i quietly agree. Coran slips the jacket off of my shoulder and sits me down on the bed. he pulls out a pair of sizzors.

"i just need to cut the fabric off of your arm so that i can properly see whats happened." nodding silents i look away as he cuts the fabric of my suite.

"so Keith what happened?" Matt asked and suddenly all eyes are on me.

"um, i was on a mission for the blades when we where ambushed. Kolvian told us to split and meet up back at the ship. i had somehow found myself near the prisoners cells and i ended up releasing them all." the image of the small girl that was huddled in a corner, skinny as a stick and pale as a vampire, and i shiver. "but it was too late. the commander had already found us. i told the prisoners to run to where the ship was while i held off the guards." looking down at my hands i play through what had happened in my head. "i don't remember much after that, i fought trying to keep them off for as long as i could." taking a deep breath to calm my nerves i look back up again. "then everything's black until i wake up in chains, trapped on valor's ship."

no body speaks for a moment as everybody digests this new information. Coran finishes inspecting my shoulder and reaches behind me. "if everyone could please clear the room while i finish my check up. its for the best" on their way out everybody gives me different types of looks.

Lance doesn't move and i meet his eyes. then i'm talking before i even know what i'm saying. "Lance can stay" surprise flicker across his face and he takes a could of steps closer and i nod.

"if that's what you want. i'm going to drug you to take away some of the pain." Coran holds up a syringe with a weird green liquid in it.

"i don't think that's necessary" i cringe looking at the huge point.

"Keith i'm going to have to dis-locate your shoulder then re-locate it again." he cautions. i gulp and eye the needle in distaste. i have never really been fond of needles.

"i can take it" my voice betrays me as it wobbles.

"Keith" Lances voice is soothing. biting my lip i shake my head.

"its fine, i can take it. it'll only hurt for a little" Coran sighs and places the needle down.

"fine. lance since your here you might want to hold Keith's hand, he's going to need something to squeeze what i do this." without missing a beat lance sits down next to me and takes my hand in his, gently rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. strangely this calms me down. Coran stands in front of me with both hands placed strongly on my shoulder.

"just breath" Lance whispers to me. i nod just as Coran pushes and my shoulder gives a loud pop noise. crying out i bite down on my lip and tun to burn my head into lances shoulder. a hand finds its way into my hair and he gently rubs the back of my head whispering softly into my ear.

next Coran is moving and my shoulder gives another loud pop noise. groaning into lances shoulder i breathe and blink away the tears growing in my eyes. i'm panting as feeling returns to my arm and shoulder.

"here, swallow this" Coran hands me a cup and tablet. taking my head away from Lance i let go of his hand and gladly accept the tablet from him, placing it in my mouth and gulping down the water. "lance, if you could?" Coran passes lance a shoulder sling and hurries away to scribble something down and tap away at his screen.

Lance gently eases my arm into the sling and clips it around the back of my neck. I watch him trying to catch his eyes as his hands hover behind the back of my neck. eventually he dose meet my gaze and we pause like this, his hands around me neck and the two of us looking deep into each others eyes. my breath catches in my throat and my heart beats faster.

"Okay so Keith" Coran interrupts and we both pull away, blushing stuttering messes. Coran oblivious to what had just happened gives us a weird look. "your shoulder should heal in about a week and a half but i would greatly advise against using it for at least two months."

i only nod taking in this new information and trying to keep my flaming face at bay. "for now just rest up, go have a shower, sleep and get something to eat." standing up the shoulder of Lances jacket falls, from only having one arm in it. 

Lance catches it and slips it back over me, his hands hovering over me. "you too Lance, go get some proper sleep" lance nods and ts only then do i realize the tired look he has. before i can ask him shout it he cuts me off.

"are you okay?"

"yeah, just a little sore" it was true, my mussels were all cramped from not using them. we walk in a awkward silence, moving through the halls without saying anything.

its not until we're standing in front of my door that lance says something. "make sure that you get some rest, you deserve it" before i can ask what he means he's turned away and walked down the hall.

"Lance" he pauses. "thank you, for everything" he hesitates before answering.

"anytime Mullet" i can pretty mush feel his smirk but that doesn't stop the smile from spreading across my lips. "and Keith, i'm glad that your okay"


	5. Chapter 5

the first thing i do once my doors closed behind me and i'm along is pull out the spare contacter out from a secret compartment and hail kolvian. after a few ring he picks up and a holographic image of him appears. "Keith, i'm glad to see that your safe" despite myself i cant help but think 'no thanks to you'.

"yes, i am with voltron."

"yes, that contacted me a while ago and explained everything." i nod, of corse they had.

"Coran says that my shoulder will take two weeks to heal but about two months to get back to how it was. so i was thinking that when i got back to the blade i could just-"

"Keith" Kolvain cuts me off. "is that what you want? to come back to the blade of mamora?" its a trick question i know it is. i had debated a lot about whether to go with the blades or stay with voltron, Kolvian know that. when i don't reply he continues.

"you have no ties to any of us here at the blade, you are not all that needed" i know he only means that i was not essential to them but the say he says it hurts a little. "the paladins of Voltron are your family no matter how much you try to deny that fact Keith. you have two week with them healing before you decide whether or not to return to the castle or come back to us."

its like he wants me to come back to the castle, but i know better. Kolvin had told me before that he only wants whats best for me, whether that's at the blade of mamora with him or here at the castle with the paladins.

"i understand"

"good, i will await on your answer." and with that the hologram disappears. sighing i throw the small compacter on my bed and make my way to the shower, needing to wash this feeling away.

the water was warm against my skin and it relaxed my mussels. i stood there under the water for as long as i could bare before exiting and wriggling into some spare cloths i had hanging up. sliding my arm back into the sling i lay down on back and close my eyes, annoyed with the uncomfortable position but sleep quickly pulled me under anyway.

 

when i wake up its to my stomach growling and trying to eat itself. dragging my complaing body out of bed i wipe the sleep out of my eyes and start the journey to the kitchen.

walking past the training room i wait i the doorway to watch as everybody trains. Shiro and lance fight back to back, Pidge's zipping around taking out any ememy that comes her way. Hunk and Allura covering her back for any she misses.

the longer i watch the more i want to go in there and join them, the more i miss- no. not going to think about that.

"their quite the team aren't they?" Matt appears next to me. i almost jump in surprise.

"yeah, yeah they are." they probably don't even need me anyway, their doing just fine on their own.

"what i first came here i thought that same thing you did. these people don't need me. i don't fit in here" i raise my eyes brows in surprise, did he just read my mind? "no i did not read your mind, it was plastered all over your face."

looking away guiltily i scratch the back of my neck. "but i'm here to tell you that your wrong. these guys, they do need you. after you left it took then a while to work as a team again, your their fifth paladin. the fifth cog to get their gears moving." he pauses as i try and make sense of that in my head.

"anyway what i'm saying is that they do need you, we need you" i don't answer, not knowing what to say to that.

"Keith!" Hunks voice catches my attention and he jogs over here.

"hey Hunk"

"glad to see that your up, you must be starved how about i make you something to eat?" without waiting for my response he places his bay yard down. "hey guy! i'm going to go get Keith something to eat you keep training" the response he gets is small.

"geeze you must be starved." Hunk comments as we walk down the hall together. my stomach growls in reply. "i'm glade that your here, it gives me a reason to cook!"

"yeah, maybe just a little." Laughing Hunk enter the kitchen and heads straight for the ingredients. its not long before he's placed a plate of strange look food down in front of me and told me to eat up.

"thanks Hunk" i don't bother asking what it is and instead stuff it into my mouth.

"you know Keith there's something that I've been meaning to ask you about."

"mufp" i make a noise of encouragement.

"its about Lance" i pause, a soon full half way to my mouth, and study hunk. he looks nervous. "now i know that this is not my place but i was- ah- just wondering" he trails off looking like a lost puppy.

slowly i shovel the spoon into my mouth paying attention to the conversation. "i was wondering if you liked lance" the splutters out. "i'm sorry. i know it's not my place but Lance is my best bud and i have look out for him." he rambles on.

"yeah" i say softly, this was the second time that i had admitted to my crush on the blue-now red- paladin. "yeah i like Lance but you had better not tell him that" i warn just as the kitchen door opens and everyone comes strolling in.

Hunk looks like he's about to fly to the moon with joy but doesn't say anything otherwise.


	6. Chapter 6

a week passes and nothing much happened. mostly i hang around with the guys, helping them with what ever they need help with. well everyone besides Lance, it's like he has been avoiding me.

although that wasn't until i found myself sitting with him at the middle of the night look out at all of the stars and planets. i hadn't been able to sleep so instead of laying uncomfortably with my arm in a awkward position i had found myself here.

the observatory room was where i used to always go late at night when i couldn't sleep. but what i had not predicted was for Lance to find me here, nor for him to sit down next to me.

"hey, couldn't sleep?'

"nah, you'd be surprised at how hard it is to sleep with my arm like this" holding up y arm i smile a little at him.

"how is it? your arm i mean"

"its getting better, it no longer hurts to move" to prove my point i hold my arm up and out.

"that's good" Lance offers me a small smile, one that makes my heart flutter. 

"so i suppose you'll be going back to the blade once your all healed?" the question takes me off guard. why was lance suddenly interested in whether or not i was going to stay or go back to the Blades.

"maybe" in truth i hadn't actually decided what i was going to do .

"oh, okay. its your choice i suppose" this time i pick up on the sad tone of his voice something about it rubs me the wrong way.

"yeah but, why does it really matter anyways?" its not like i'm needed here, i think as an after thought. something snaps in lance and his eyes snap onto me.

"it dose matter Keith." his face is serious, dead serious. "we've missed you, Shiro, Hunk, Pidge and Allura. we've all missed you." then he adds softly "I've missed you"

"i will only get in the way here, you all have positions, some job to do. i'm no longer a paladin of Voltron, i don't have a lion to pilot." even though i'm trying to convince Lance i'm also trying to convince myself.

"then i'll find you a job to do, that is not a good enough reason to stay away." it's almost like i had started a fire inside Lance, the way he was pushing this and arguing with me.

"why do you care anyways? you never liked me, all you ever did was tease me and argue with everything i have to say." glaring at him i look away and he goes quiet.

"god" out of the corner of my eyes i see Lance run his hand through his hair. "Keith, i don't hate you. I've never hated you." he takes a loud deep breath.

"i-i like you. like, 'like' like you" i sit there stunned, lance likes me. the beautiful lover boy lance McClain actually like me. "and i don't want you to leave. none of us do." he continues on, hardly giving my brain a chance to catch up.

"everything is so much better when your here and- and when you left it really sucked, like really sucked, bad. i don't want it to be like that again, i don't want to feel that way again. the only reason i teased you was because i didn't know how to deal with my feelings and what i felt towards you. and i just wanted some attention because why would the great Kogane ever pay attention me? so i argued with you, became your rival because- because at least then you noticed me."

i sit there stunned, staring at him as he rambles on. slowly my brain process's through this new information. jumping on him i grab the collar of his shirt and yank out lips together.

he lets out a sequel of surprise but doesn't pull away, instead we both melt into the kiss. sparks shoot up my spine and pulling away for air i look up into his sparkling eyes.

"i like you to lance" his lips crash against mine, this time he's taking control. i smile in to lips and we both pull away grinning.

"so i guess this means we're dating now?"

"it had better" i smile as i feel lances hand snake around my waist and pull me closer as we both lean against the ball behind us.

"good because i really like you Keith and I've been waiting ages to do that" flushing i grin like a mad man.

"yeah me too" pressing out lips together again i melt into hi tough and body. we sit like that together in silence, bathing in the moment under the stars.

"look Keith about the Blade, if you want to go back then it's fine it's just-"

"i'm not going back to the blade of mamora Lance" in truth i had already known that i wasn't going to go back, from the moment i was given the choice.

"your not?"

"nope" i grin pecking his lips. "i'm staying right here, with you and with the rest of my family" the huge grin on lances face sends butterfly's through my stomach.

resting my head against the bottom of lance's neck i close my eyes and listen to his heart beat. i fall asleep like that, listening to the beat of Lance's heart. that probably was one of the best nights i had had since coming back to the Castle, the first night where i wasn't waking up every hour.

 

Lances's POV

when Keiths hand goes limp in mine i look down at his peaceful sleeping face. he's so cute whens he's sleeping, i think to myself. stroking his hair out of his face i smile to myself. i had noticed lately that keith hadn't been sleeping quite well. tightning my arm around his waist i burn my head in his hair and listen to his soft breathing and think about how lucky i am.

i had never imagined that keith would feel the same way i did. i had only confessed because it was eating away at me and i needed to get it off my chest. even after Hunks words of support i still didn't feel at all convinced that Keith would react well to it.  
but he did. 

closing my eyes i concentrate on his breathing and let sleep pull me under.


End file.
